Warmaiden's
Warmaiden's is a weapons and armor smithy and shop in the Plains District of Whiterun. It can be found near the main city gate, across from the Drunken Huntsman. Background Owned by Adrianne Avenicci, the store was named after Adrianne's childhood nickname given to her by her father, due to her obsession with swords as a young girl. Adrianne's husband, Ulfberth War-Bear, helps with the shop and handles the sales while Adrianne concentrates on blacksmithing at her forge outside. Interior The layout of the shop is fairly simple. The spacious main trading room is on the ground floor and consists of a counter and several weapon racks displaying various pieces. A large fireplace is situated against the western wall with various tapestries hung above it. A small kitchen is located at the back of the main room with a table and three shelves displaying various kitchenware. An open stove glows brightly in the corner with a cooking pot hung nearby. Upstairs is a small balcony that leads to the bedroom. Inside is a chest, a dresser and two end tables containing generic clutter. A copy of Killing - Before You're Killed lies on one of the end tables and a strongbox and business ledger can be found on the dresser. Exterior Outside the establishment, several amenities involving the Smithing skill are found, including a forge, a workbench, a grindstone, a tanning rack and a smelting furnace. Notable items The following armor and weapons are on display throughout the shop: Weapons *2 x Iron Battleaxe *1 x Iron Dagger *2 x Iron Greatsword *1 x Iron Warhammer *1 x Steel Dagger *1 x Steel Greatsword *1 x Steel Sword Armor *1 x Iron Armor *3 x Iron Boots *1 x Iron Gauntlets *1 x Iron Helmet Gallery Whiterun 05.jpg|Interior shot of Warmaiden's. Trivia *Both Adrianne and Ulfberth have their own daily purse, as well as somewhat separate inventories - provided they are not both inside the shop. This can be advantageous if one of them runs out of gold to barter with. *Investing in the shop or doing Adrianne's quest allows some of the items inside to be taken off of the shelves without counting as a theft. *Gunmar makes a reference to the shop when asked about buying goods in . *If Adrianne somehow dies, Ulfberth will state in a voice of mourning that he has had to buy weapons and armor from traveling Khajiit caravans since her passing when asked about his supplies. *It is possible to climb atop the roof of the building without hacks or console commands by first jumping on to the smelter. Bugs * Picking the lock and entering while the store is closed may cause Ulfberth's dialogue to trigger, even though he is asleep in his bed. * Warmaiden's may remain locked during appropriate shop hours. * Ulfberth War-Bear waits next to the building causing his salesman dialogue to vanish. Appearances * de:Kriegsjungfer es:La doncella guerrera fr:La Guerrière (Magasin) nl:Oorlogsmeid pl:Sklep „U Amazonki” ru:Дом воительницы Category:Skyrim: Shops Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations